The Crystals of Ilum
by Aria Breuer
Summary: While on en route to Ilum, Anakin Skywalker confronts Hondo Ohnaka. Together, they wind up thrown into hyperspace, jettisoned to the Land of Dragons. Is it the will of the Force that brought them here? What secret is Hondo hiding? And what of the hobbit Frodo Baggins' journey to find a set of mysterious rings? Sequel to 'The Heart of the Ocean'. Pre-War of the Ring.
1. Prologue: Crash Landing

**Disclaimers:** I do not own "Star Wars" and _The Lord of the Rings_. They belong to George Lucas, Disney, J.R.R. Tolkien, and New Line Cinema. All canon material belongs to their respective owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the fourth part in the first phase of my Epic Struggles series. :)

This is my "Star Wars" themed story, but it is also an X-Over, due to the various fandoms crossing over with it. Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me brainstorm the summary and the plot so far. :)

Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

" _The Force is with you."_

" _Don't hold back!"_

" _Anakin!"_

" _A Jedi must always be confident in their skills."_

Several voices ran through Hondo Ohnaka's thoughts and memories. The Clone Wars had ravaged many planets, but that didn't stop this Weequay pirate from making a few credits. The Weequays were well known for their tough, leathery skin and Hondo couldn't deny his skin one bit!

However, this was not the time for idle chatter. As he opened his gray eyes, a new sight arose. It was a brand-new planet, hardly what he expected for this time of the year. It was one of solitude and loneliness. That didn't help one bit, especially with the dry tall grass around the area. The cliff faces were practically staring him down!

He looked around in confusion. There were two damage ships smoking along the walls. One was a Jedi starfighter – it was painted yellow, too. A very good one-man fighter, something that Anakin Skywalker always prized. Then there was his freighter that Hondo stole from his Ohnaka Gang. They were going to be sorry for not having that freighter back! He laughed himself silly thinking of that one!

Oh, his head hurt so much! The pain was relentless, like a walking _disease_. His pride was hurt worse because now he would have to order a brand-new ship or steal one from some rich folk. Oh well. Time to check on his fellow Jedi!

But where was Anakin Skywalker? That Jedi! That slimy Jedi owed him a new ship. He couldn't have gotten far!

"Anakin! Anakin Skywalker, you out here?" Hondo cried, stumbling on his way out of the makeshift alley. He felt so light-headed that he collapsed. There was no way he was prepared for combat. "Alright. Enough is enough. Find Skywalker and get him to buy me a new ship! A good ship, eh?"

He stood up, making his way out onto a grassy plain. There was Anakin, the mullet-haired Jedi wearing those same black robes. Oh, Hondo was so grateful to see him! But Anakin was knocked out cold! Hondo took in his surroundings, stunned to see a village not too far away from the crash site.

"Where are we?" Hondo asked, nervous and confused.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. 1: En Route to Ilum

_Two Hours Earlier…._

Anakin Skywalker sat underneath the gnarled tree. Normally, around this time, the central spire's base at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant would be packed with initiates and apprentices learning how to wield a lightsaber. Under any given circumstances, he would have preferred teaching his apprentice, the Togrutan Ahsoka Tano, about his style of combat and how to be humble.

Today, he just wanted to be left alone.

Anakin's brown mullet hair tussled in the wind. He sat cross-legged on the grass. It was a right position to meditate. He was young, in his early twenties, with light skin and a keen disposition. He wouldn't mind letting his ego go nor his choice in wearing black robes. No, he didn't care at all. Now, where was he?

Yes, feel the Force, let it course through his veins. He felt it, as a vision arose in his mind, clear as glass.

 _He walked across the icy, snowy landscape on the planet Ilum. There was a blue crystal lying in the snow, close to the Jedi Temple and hidden from view. He picked up the crystal, watching it turn blood red. There was blood on his hands and limbs. He screamed, as his vision shifted, revealing a golden-brown lion in the skies above him._

" _You can mend your suffering," the Lion said with confidence. "Meet me at the Land of the Dragons. Head towards Ilum. We'll talk some more there."_

" _You're Aslan," Anakin said, convinced that was the Lion's name._

" _And you are wasting time," Aslan told him. "Find the pirate Hondo Ohnaka."_

" _Hondo?" Anakin said, confused. Didn't he just meet a Weequay pirate? "He swindled me the last time we met. Why should I meet up with him now?"_

" _You'll see. One day, you will see," The Great Lion addressed him. "Anakin, awaken."_

Anakin's blue eyes shot open. He hadn't expected this kind of vision. What did it all mean? Would he inform the Jedi Council of this? Maybe they would understand or maybe they didn't. Either way, he had to know what was going on in Ilum!

He made a beeline back inside the temple. He would find Master Yoda, convince him to let him travel to Ilum. If anyone would understand how he felt, it was him!

"Master Yoda!" Anakin said, surprised to see the short green alien approach him so quickly. "We need to talk. It's about a vision I just saw."

"Hmm?" Yoda chuckled. "Same vision I had, too! Go to Ilum, you must!"

"You know I must do this?" Anakin said, confused.

"Take your Jedi starfighter, you will. Go now! keep watch I will," Yoda said, chuckling merrily.

Anakin smiled. Finally, some good news! "I'll leave right away!" He ran off without a second's thought. Ahsoka would be fine today. It was imperative that he get this mission done and over with before the council assigned him a new mission. Then his mission would be complete!

As he made his way towards the hangar, thoughts of Padme, his secret wife, emerged in his mind. She must be so worried about him! What he was doing, the visions he saw. Could he confide in her just this once? If he couldn't trust her to perform this task, then who could he trust? Well, he hoped he wouldn't be gone long, then he could greet his wife again and learn about her day!

At last, there was the hangar and there were the ships leaving and entering the temple. Anakin reached the end of the hangar, making it out to the moving ramp and climbed aboard his yellow painted Jedi starfighter. To his surprise, R2-D2 was already inside, ready to repair the ship in case of emergency.

R2 made several beeps and boops, curious about this new assignment.

"Don't worry, R2!" Anakin said, strapping himself in. "This new mission will test us."

R2 beeped again, concerned.

"Yes R2, I know what I'm doing," Anakin said, revving up the engine.

R2 gave a long beep, confused.

"Don't worry, R2! We'll be alright," Anakin said, closing the hatch and zipping off into space. Once the navigation chart for Ilum was brought up, Anakin boosted the engine and zoomed into hyperspace. "Not much longer! Then we'll be at Ilum."

R2 gave a slow, steady beep, worried they were in trouble.

"Let's hope that trouble doesn't find us first," Anakin said, hearing R2's beep of hope. He chuckled, joyously, "Yeah, I hope so, too."

.

Anakin had jumped out of hyperspace when a small freighter, a disc-shaped ship, stopped him. Anakin slowed down his starfighter, keen on making amends with the smuggling ship. Then again, smugglers either said "yes" or "no", but some were loyal to the Republic.

He spoke into his comm channel, hoping someone would answer.

"This is Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight of the Republic," Anakin said, determination in his eyes. "Hello?"

"I don't know any Anakin Skywalker! Get off the comm channel, please?" said a masculine, greedy voice. Wait. Anakin recognized this pirate's voice.

"Hondo? Hondo Ohnaka? Is that you smuggling a freighter?" Anakin asked, curtly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Leave Ilum at once! This is my property now!" Hondo declared, ruthlessly.

"Ilum doesn't belong to you," The Jedi Knight pointed out. "It belongs to the Jedi."

"Jedi smedi! This is my ship and you're not taking it!" Hondo said, putting his foot down.

"You didn't, by any chance, steal that ship? Did you, Hondo?" Anakin asked, smirking.

"I may have stolen it from my own gang," Hondo said, softly. He recovered aloud, "But that's none of your business! Now please! I'm sure we can behave like civilized men and forget this whole mess ever happened."

"As far as I can recall, you bumped into me. So, this is now under the investigation of the Jedi," Anakin said, calmly.

" _I_ bumped into _you_?!" Hondo cried out, astonished. "As far as _I_ can see, _you_ pushed into _me_! So, I call that _hardly_ fair!" His voice faded out. Anakin saw it, too. It was a bright light, brighter than any he had ever seen before. "Anakin, this would be a good time to run now!"

"Hondo, what is that?" Anakin asked, engulfed by the light in seconds.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Aslan is from C.S. Lewis' book series, _The Chronicles of Narnia_.


	3. 2: Visions of the Past

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

The world turned cold, entrenched in darkness. Anakin couldn't see or hear anything. And yet, he wasn't alone. A wave of visions engulfed his mind, bringing him into a bluish-white hyperspace route.

It was the Force guiding him to someplace new! He wasn't on his ship anymore. Odd!

Images came into view. They trickled without question, showing him a family of Dalmatians going on adventures. There was a human girl with brown hair and with a quirky personality. She was cunning and fierce at the same time. It was something he hadn't seen since he wed Padme on Naboo. Her name was Janet, a legend even in his own galaxy.

There was a boy, a hobbit, named Tobias with bright blue eyes and curly brunette hair. He smiled at Janet, showed her things she never saw before, even transforming into a white wolf that looked distinctly like a Loth Wolf. They were huge, enormous dogs who were one with the Force. A unique species Anakin heard of but hardly saw, during his visits to Lothal.

The images changed to show the passing of time. Druids moved throughout the worlds, rising up in the First and Second Ages, before disappearing sometime in the Third Age. Anakin didn't know where they were or what they were doing, and yet he sensed the presence of one Druid.

His name was Allanon.

At last, the vision reached the present. There was a hobbit who looked distinctly like Tobias, only he was Frodo Baggins. And there was a dragonoid, a red one, who married a human girl in the past, before Frodo's time. How was that possible? There was also a child, the dragonoid and the human girl's son, who was missing. It was as if the red dragonoid didn't know much about the events after his transformation, where he became the evil, scarred dragonoid named Maranguan.

Anakin hoped the same thing wouldn't happen to him! He was a Jedi, not a Sith. Surely, something could have been done to prevent these turns of events from spreading—

"Anakin!" Hondo's voice drew the Jedi back to the present, forcing him to open his eyes and see a whole new world. "Wake up, you lazy Jedi!"

Anakin pressed his hand against his forehead. It was warm, but not enough to send him into a fever. That light show he just witnessed was unnerving. What did he do to deserve such a fate?

"Well, we're in a pickle," Anakin said, standing up. He looked around, right as a strange brown beast galloped towards him and Hondo. Astride the beast was a man with short, jet black hair and donned in purple robes. Anakin raised an eyebrow in frustration. "Who are you?"

"Allanon," the man introduced himself, "I'm a Druid from Paranor, seeking your help, Anakin Skywalker."

"You know this man?" Hondo asked the Jedi, confused. He chuckled, beside himself in doubt. "Well, more credits for ol' Hondo, eh?!" He shook his head when he received no response. "It's just as well. I'm a pirate seeking justice, and all I get is despair. This is a bad time for the Weequay."

"You're needed too, Hondo Ohnaka," Allanon said casually.

"Wait, wait, wait! How does this man know my name?!" Hondo asked, suspicious.

"He's a Druid," Anakin said, understanding. "Druids have come to our galaxy before."

"And you know this how?" Hondo asked, confused.

"Because it predates our history. I managed to find some old records in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." Anakin explained. "Although, it didn't tell much about their business in our galaxy." He looked up at Allanon, curious. "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know anyone named Janet and Tobias, would you?"

"It's a long story. We'll save that for another time," Allanon said, softly. "Now, I must bring you two to Dragon's Hallow. It's right over there!" He pointed to the village in the near distance.

"That's the village I spotted after the crash!" Hondo pointed out to the Jedi.

"Yes, I can see that," Anakin said, calmly.

"Well, let's grab another ship and leave this dump!" Hondo told him, bluntly.

"Allanon!" A pink female dragonoid ran straight towards them, stopping upon seeing the Jedi and the pirate. "Oh! A Jedi and his pirate friend."

"Friend?" Hondo asked, confused. He looked at Anakin in wonder. "I didn't think we were that close!"

"I found your lightsaber," the pink dragonoid said, passing the lightsaber to Anakin. The moment the Jedi took it, stowing the weapon away on his belt, the dragonoid continued, "it was away from where you crashed. It had a strange symbol underneath it, too, with two wings and a tower."

"That's the Galactic Republic's symbol!" Anakin announced. He admitted, calmly, "Thank you for bringing this back." He referred to his lightsaber.

"You're welcome." The dragonoid said, shrugging. "My name is Lily Dragonkin. You must be Anakin Skywalker and Hondo Ohnaka! I heard all your names, thanks to Allanon. He seems to know who you both are!"

"I don't know him!" Hondo pointed out right away.

"Is there somewhere where we could lodge for the night?" Anakin asked the Druid and the dragonoid.

"I didn't ask for any of this!" The pirate complained.

"Follow us and you'll be safe," Allanon said, riding off towards the village.

"He means well," Lily said to the Jedi and pirate.

"Safe? I don't need to be safe! I need my jewels!" Hondo said, complaining once more as the trio walked towards Dragon's Hallow, just behind Allanon.

.

Anakin strolled into the village, well aware there were dragonoids, people, and creatures all looking at him. To his surprise, these animals talked and walked like humans. What else did he not know about this galaxy, if he was in the same universe?

He stopped upon seeing a bright blue-eyed, curly brown-haired hobbit approach him. Did he grow a few feet taller or was Anakin shorter? Was it Tobias? No, this was another hobbit who looked distinctly like him.

"Allanon," the hobbit spoke up, confused, "who are these two?"

"Frodo Baggins, this is Anakin Skywalker and Hondo Ohnaka." Allanon introduced them. "They come from a galaxy far, far away."

"So, you're Frodo Baggins?" Anakin asked the hobbit, smirking at him.

"Who wants to know?" Frodo asked in confusion.


	4. 3: A Bombshell Announcement

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Allanon smirked. "There is much you have yet to learn here, Frodo Baggins," he gestured to the blue-eyed, fair-faced hobbit, before facing the Jedi, "Anakin Skywalker," he turned to the red dragonoid who approached the group, "and Parker Dooley. I believe this is something you all need to hear."

"What do we need to hear?" Frodo asked, confused.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, but your secrets won't stay hidden for long," Allanon said, calmly. "We cannot discuss this out here. Not for this secret. It must be kept between us for the time being. Should the villains find out about our actions, and our fates, then the consequences will be disastrous." He turned towards the closed pavilion, telling the trio, "Come with me. The others are gathering now."

"What others?" Frodo asked, staring at the Druid in confusion. "What aren't you telling me?" He followed Allanon, Anakin, and Parker into the pavilion, where the doors were closed, leaving them at a round table with a lit chandelier that sent parts of the room into darkness, while the other half was in light.

Frodo noticed Rose DeWitt Bukater was present and the ghost Jack Dawson. The curly, red-haired Rose and the blond-haired Jack were too close together for the hobbit not to take them seriously. This was not what he asked, nor was it that Parker wrapped an arm around Rose's waist. He shook his head, realizing that he, Frodo, and Rose were not meant to be together.

He looked around the table in curiosity. There was Wil Ohmsford with his short pointy ears and just as short blonde hair, while he wore a leather jacket, a green shirt, and brown trousers. He returned his gaze to pink dragonoid Lily Dragonkin, who was also present in the room, as well as Hondo and Anakin. He smirked, watching Allanon walk around the room in intrigue. Clearly, something was on the Druid's mind.

"Allanon," Frodo started, smiling, "whatever it is you have to tell us, you can say it! I don't mind!"

"Oh, but I think you do," Allanon said, facing him and Parker. "This is something you two don't know," he turned to Wil in curiosity, "and you don't know."

"What don't I know?" Wil asked, confused. "Allanon, ever since you got here, you haven't said a word about your quest… nor of this Shadow Squad."

"I did not bring you here so you could give up," Allanon said, serious. "Eretria needs to know this, too," he looked at Parker, encouraging him, "and Peter Pan ought to be aware of this as well."

"What do we need to know?" Parker asked, concerned.

"When you said you turned into Maranguan, you lost your son and then found him again. Is that true?" Allanon asked in turn.

Parker gulped. "My son ran off after I turned back into Parker Dooley. Me. I don't know where he went. He just said he had business to attend to, and that was it. I don't know where he went or what he did, but Janet's daughter went with him. Who knows where their fate led them. My son left me and Corin with nothing more than an empty history." He looked up at Allanon in vain. "I cannot bring him back. I don't know if he had other relatives or children. I just know that they went and didn't return! Is that what you asked?"

There was a pause, a silence that Frodo couldn't quite ignore. "What's going on? What aren't you telling us?"

"This is something that everyone needs to hear, for if it is not told soon, then it will never be said!" Allanon said, fuming.

"Well, forgive me!" Frodo said, reclining in his chair. "I didn't know it was so serious."

"Allanon," Rose spoke for the first time, getting the Druid's attention, "tell them. Tell them what you told me." She paused. "It's all right. I know the truth is hard."

"Allanon, what is it? What aren't you saying to us?" Parker asked the Druid, curious.

"When Janet came to the Druids on Lehon, after her disastrous meeting with the White Wolf, there was one piece of information that got left out," Allanon said, curious. "The Druids know everything. Generations lived after Halfbern's son and Janus' daughter met for the first time. They fell in love, gained a daughter, and that daughter married your son." He looked at Parker now in intrigue. "They had a son, whose name shall not be revealed until the time is right."

"There's more, I'm afraid," Allanon said, pressing a button on the table, bringing up a holographic moving picture. "Generations of Dooleys followed. Halflings as they were called, but something happened. That's where you stepped in last time and found the brothers Ronnie Baggins and Elijah Molvaro. That was 557 years before Marcho's time and 560 years before Blanco's birth."

"I'm related to them? They wanted nothing from me, at least Ronnie didn't." Parker lowered his head in shame. "It was a price I was willing to pay, like so many others." He sighed. "I regret becoming Maranguan. And yet, I can still hear his voice in my head. Taunting me, wanting me to become the beast I was before. Is that awful? Aren't we allowed to live in peace?"

"Peace only lasts for so long. Shall I continue?" Allanon asked the red dragonoid.

"Sure. Why not? I'm sure it's nothing more I can expect from you." Parker said, solemnly.

"Well, Ronnie's line continued to reign up until the present day. The Dooleys and the Baggins are connected throughout history, all the way back to the First World." Allanon gestured to Frodo. "We see the results right here, and yet there are another two who are distant relatives of yours." He pointed to Frodo and Parker. "That would be Eretria, who inherited Janet's complexion, and then there's Peter Pan, who inherited the god Pan's panpipe, after he gave it to Janus all those centuries ago. These three are related, and they're connected to you, Parker. You wanted a family, right?" He looked at Parker, giving him a warm smile.

The silence deepened in the room. No one spoke for minutes. The information soaked in, taking root into all their hearts. Frodo looked up, noticing the different expressions on everyone's faces. Anakin was in shock. Wil was flabbergasted, as was Parker Dooley. Rose was half-smiling. There was also a look of relief on her face that Frodo simply couldn't ignore. Did she really think this was funny? Then there was Hondo, who smirked, while Lily remained silent. Did she want to say something?

"Well, that's an unexpected bombshell!" Lily cried. "I did not see that one coming!"

"You mean to tell me that I'm related to him?" Parker asked, astonished and pointing to Frodo.

"What did you expect? That we'd immediately shake hands and say that 'everything's alright'?" Frodo relaxed, beside himself in worry. "You are not what I expected at all! I'm sorry that I'm a part of your bloodline, but you put me under that trance, sent me into a massive vision! Do you think I'd call you my ancestor?"

"Ha ha! You're not what I expected either," Parker smiled, breaking the ice.

"What other secrets are you hiding?" Wil asked the Druid, annoyed. "When were you going to tell me that Eretria's distant relative is a dragon?"

"I'm a dragonoid and, yes, I know it's odd—"

"Excuse me, but I wasn't talking to you!" Wil told him off. "Your line is bloody."

Frodo crossed his arms in rage. "This is so unexpected. I didn't ask for this!"

"Really? Before you were thanking me," Parker said, astonished.

"Well, look at it this way," Rose said, enjoying herself, "if Parker and I marry, I'll be your distant relative—"

"Don't tell me that!" Frodo interrupted her. "This is the last news anyone wants to hear right now!" He stood up, ready to depart. "If anyone has anything else to say, I'll be waiting at Parker's house. I'm going home and I'm not coming back!"

"Sit down, Frodo. This meeting isn't finished yet." Allanon said, softly.

"What more is there?" Frodo asked, determination in his eyes. "Look, you shouldn't have brought me here and you shouldn't have said this! I thought my bloodline was pure! Now I know there's a murderer in the family! My bloodline doesn't need that right now."

"You'll come around," Allanon said, gesturing for him to sit down.

"I very much doubt it," Frodo said, serious.

"No, I've seen it, too. Allanon's right." Parker looked up, smiling. "You'll come around and you'll forgive me."

"Excuse me, but I wasn't talking to you! You're the last person I want to speak to right now." Frodo said, fuming.

"Well, if we're all confessing, I killed a bunch of Tusken Raiders." Anakin inquired, softly. "I don't know if that counts, but I need to make amends, too." He looked at Frodo, asking him, "Can you forgive me?"

"Who can?" Frodo asked, annoyed. "It's not going to be me."

"Frodo, sit down! We need to focus on finding Eretria and Peter Pan." Allanon said, moving on. "They're bound to be somewhere—"

"STOP!" Frodo shouted, fed up. "I've heard enough. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back." He rushed out of the pavilion before another word was spoken.

.

Frodo collapsed on the pavilion's stone steps. He placed his hands on his nose, in shock by all he heard. There were two things he once knew about his bloodline: the Baggins family started with Balbo Baggins; before him was Marcho and Blanco, who migrated to the Shire. That was all he knew before this bombshell was spoken.

The hobbits! His whole line, and that of Merry and Pippin's – they were tainted, all because a red dragonoid turned evil. How would he tell them? Who would believe him?

He said he wanted to go home, but after hearing this, there was no way he could go back just yet. He was trapped, trapped in a world he did not know, trapped with a relative who was, in fact, a murderer. He should just kill him now! Avenge those who were lost! Become a hero, just like Bilbo, who came back with the reward. Yes! He should do this. It would slake his thirst for vengeance—

The door opened behind him, jerking his thoughts back to reality. Oh no! What was Anakin doing here?

"What do you want?" Frodo asked, annoyed and tired.

"Allanon is giving you a task, if you're up for it," Anakin sat down next to him, "or do you still want to go home?"

"Yes," Frodo said, hesitant. He admitted the truth to him, "and no. I don't know what to believe! My family's cursed, because of that dragonoid!" He looked back at the doorway, watching Rose and Parker's smiling faces. "He took everything from me. He took Rose, and now, he takes my bloodline." He shook his head. "I don't know what to do! It's all his fault!"

"Look, you're not like him. You're you!" Anakin said in encouragement.

"Heh heh!" Frodo chuckled, sheepishly. "You've murdered, too! _Don't_ deny it."

"I don't – I've regretted it. Every decision I've made has led me to this point and for what?" Anakin said, sighing in despair. He admitted, "Listen, Allanon put us together for a reason. He wants us to work with Parker. Hondo has barely said two words, but he's a fighter. He's a pirate, a smuggler, and the best chance we've got, even though he tricked me once. I won't forget it, but I can't let it get me down."

"What does Allanon want with me?" Frodo asked, concerned.

Anakin smiled. "I'm glad you asked." He explained, "Allanon wants you to travel to Paravane Trepess. It's a town where the past, present, and future meet. He wants you to take Parker, just in case you run into his past self."

"His past self? He's there?" Frodo asked, forgetting his pain.

"I thought you didn't care about him," Anakin asked, smirking.

"I don't – I mean," he looked at Anakin for reassurance but received none, "he tried to stop me from taking the Heart of the Ocean, and then he goes off and steals my girl!"

"Is she your girl?" Anakin asked, curious.

"No, but… he didn't have to do that." Frodo said, flustered. "Why would he do that to me?"

"Maybe he wants you to try something different." Anakin stood up. "You had better hope that Wil doesn't say anything else. He already doubts Allanon. Don't take his word for it. He's a Druid, and Druids know their history."

"He certainly knows mine," Frodo said, looking up at him. "I don't even know who I am."

"Well then, you have a fresh start," Anakin said, returning to the pavilion.

Frodo looked at the dusky horizon. This was not what he expected. What was Allanon doing to him? Pairing him up with Parker Dooley, after what he learned! What nonsense!

*.*.*

 **References:**

Wil Ohmsford is from Terry Brooks' book series, _The Shannara Series_. Rose DeWitt Bukater is from the movie "Titanic".


	5. 4: Emperor and Dragonoid

The reason Frodo is acting the way he is, is due to his behavior in "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring", where he's not so compassionate towards Gollum until Gandalf says something. So, we'll have to endure this side of Frodo in the meantime.

*.*.*

"Hey! Come on!" Parker snapped his fingers at the hobbit, getting Frodo's attention right away. "Let's go home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Frodo said, annoyed.

"Frodo, it's for the best!" Rose said, kneeling beside him and taking his arm. "Don't you remember the good times we have?"

Frodo pulled his arm away from her. "Get off me!" He said, softly.

"What's your problem?" Rose asked, concern dwelling in her eyes.

"It's him!" Frodo pointed to the red dragonoid in vain, before facing her, "And you, taking his side. The nerve!" He looked away, too fed up to notice Parker dragging him down the steps. Frodo managed to jerk away before the dragonoid could press him further.

"Listen Frodo, I know you don't like many things, but your heart is pure right now," Parker told him, serious. "Don't let that upset you!"

"The only one who upsets me is you, and the fact that Anakin killed those Tusken Raiders – whoever they are – has nothing to do with me," Frodo said, snapping at him, softly.

"Anakin did that, due to his mother dying." Parker shrugged, calmly. "What would you have done?"

"Not killed people. It's what any sensible human being would do." Frodo said, also calmer.

"Come on. Let's go back—"

"I'm not going with you!" Frodo interrupted him, pulling away from the dragonoid once again.

"Listen Frodo, you may not see it yet, but you are important. You probably helped saved more lives than I ever could. I've spent years, decades, trying to help out people, animals, and creatures. I've changed and I have this feeling you'll understand that someday." Parker sighed. "You're young. You don't understand the world that much."

"As if I understand it now!" Frodo said, beside himself with worry. "Besides, why should I trust you?"

Parker faced him. "Do you want to sleep somewhere tonight? Come on! You don't have a choice! Where else would you go? Come on. We're heading home and taking a nap." He said, wandering off.

Frodo didn't like this. Why should he trust this dragonoid? Frodo wanted nothing from him… and yet, he didn't have anywhere else to go. Reluctantly, he followed the dragonoid and Rose back to Parker's house.

.

Frodo found sleep easy that night. He couldn't believe what he dreamt. No! It couldn't be!

 _There was a scarred, red dragonoid with burnt skin. His eyes were menacingly red. It was Parker Dooley, alright, only he was Maranguan, the reckless evil dragonoid Frodo watched helplessly kill people without a care._

 _The image changed to Maranguan meeting with the Emperor Vitiate in a Galaxy Far, Far Away. The Sith Lord looked keen on turning Maranguan further into darkness, as they walked together on a strange rainy world. Its name: Dromund Kaas, but why would Parker – Maranguan travel this far. Was Elizabeth alive? And Corin? How were they doing?_

" _You have done well, Parker Dooley, if you still remember that name," the Emperor declared in a silky voice._

" _Parker Dooley is no more. I am Maranguan!" Maranguan spoke with such dark confidence that it scared the poor hobbit._

" _Yes, of course, you are. No doubt your wife will know any better." The Emperor said, pouring some wine into a glass._

" _Elizabeth is far from me. She can't hurt me anymore." Maranguan told him, panged. Wait. Frodo was confused. Wasn't Elizabeth Bowler Parker's girlfriend? Parker told him this much, unless there was more to the story._

" _Yes. Elizabeth Bowler, your wife," the Emperor chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up on our doorstep with naught by a lightsaber to guide her. It matters not. I foresaw her death. The rest is up to you." He smashed the glass into tiny pieces. He commanded the dragonoid. "Now go, and don't return until you've done away with those younglings. Teach them well and don't let them stray too far from the world."_

" _As you wish, Master," Maranguan said, walking out of the hall._

"Frodo, wake up," Parker said, waking up the poor hobbit. "You've been asleep for an hour." He whispered, kindly, "We must go. Paravane Trepess awaits us."

"Elizabeth Bowler was your wife and your girlfriend?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"You saw that vision?" Parker asked, also concerned. "I just touched your shoulder when I saw your dream."

"You're snooping into my dreams?" Frodo asked, confused. He sat up, alarmed, "Why would you do that?! Can't you leave me alone?!"

"Shh!" Parker put an index finger to his lips, forcing the hobbit to keep quiet. "You just woke up. Your mind's not fully awake. Rose is sleeping in the next room. I wouldn't disturb her while we're gone."

"We're leaving without her?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Yes. I left her a note so she wouldn't worry too much about where we've gone." Parker said, looking towards the hallway. "I know she'll do all right by herself." He faced Frodo, telling him, softly, "But yes, what you saw in the dream was a distorted version of what went on during my time with Emperor Vitiate. Not all the details I showed you in the last vision were real; at least, not as I remember them. Some details were exaggerated, but it's mostly true."

"You didn't tell me everything?" Frodo asked, suspicious.

"I'm sorry. If you knew the real version, you wouldn't like me as much." Parker said, curtly. "But where we're going is quite real. It is around that time that I, Amanda – a white dragonoid, and Elizabeth – Eliza as I called her – were at the Siren's Sound Tavern, resting for the night before we departed for the Land of Dragons. That's why we need to leave now. We have one chance to find what we're looking for."

"What exactly is that?"

"A ring. A very valuable ring." Parker answered. "You're good at keeping jewelry safe. We'll need that if we are to find the topaz ring and all the other birthstone rings. That's our mission. Anakin will have his own mission, but we must complete ours before he does. I'll be tracking Anakin's movements through our visions. Real visions this time. Allanon wanted to make sure that me and Anakin are in sync. Apparently, our stories are similar as to how we became evil. Not necessarily in the same order, but close." He extended a hand to the hobbit. "Are you ready? We're leaving now!"

Frodo looked at him like he had gone mad. Should he trust this dragonoid? He seemed to know their quest. He was just there to observe, right? Or was there more the dragonoid wasn't telling him? Frodo sighed, taking the dragonoid's hand and finding himself in front of a golden-hued portal, showing a town at night.

"Come on! We're wasting time." Parker said, traveling through the portal first and waiting for him on the other side.

"Oh, why not?" Frodo said, running through the portal and disappearing from sight.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Emperor Vitiate is from the MMO game "Star Wars: The Old Republic".


	6. 5: The Siren's Sound

Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me brainstorm ideas for this chapter. :)

*.*.*

The town Paravane Trepess looked more like a ghost town at this late hour. The torches were ablaze as soon as Frodo followed Parker into the town square, where a signpost read in front of the tavern: **The Siren's Sound**. He couldn't help but gasp at the way everything looked. It reminded him of Bree or at least what he heard about it from passing travelers.

"Come on. We should head inside." Parker said, climbing up the wooden stairs. "Before my past self catches up to us."

"Your past self?" Frodo asked, following the red dragonoid inside.

.

The interior looked well like a regular dining area with booths, tables, and chairs scattered about the room. Directly across from the front door was an innkeeper's desk, complete with a registry. Frodo looked on at the room in amazement, wondering who lived here and why he couldn't stay longer.

"Why couldn't we stay here for once?" Frodo said in amazement. "This is great!"

"Come on. Let's pick the corner table. It's out of the way and we can keep an eye on things," Parker said, leading the hobbit over to an empty corner table by the window. Frodo followed, determined to sit down and join him. He just didn't count on being stopped by a woman with brunette hair and fair features. At least, they were fair in his eyes.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, curious.

"I'm nobody," Frodo said, making his way towards Parker without complaint. He looked back, watching the woman head back to her table with… Parker? How? Parker looked younger over there, where the woman sat across from him and a female, white dragonoid.

"Yes, there I am with Elizabeth Bowler," Parker muttered to Frodo, looking behind him at his younger self.

"What?" Frodo said, astonished that he had met Parker's wife. "That's your wife? The one who just spoke to me!"

"Ah," Parker smirked. "You met my future wife." He admitted, calmly, "Just so you know, avoid bringing up details about my past. If my past self learns what we've done, what I've done, it could have consequences. We're here for information and the only one who can give us this information is my past self." He added, suggesting, "Just ask direct questions. Don't let him – me get suspicious. Other than that, we should be fine."

"Why do I have to do that? Couldn't you walk up to your old self and tell him whatever you want," Frodo asked, bewildered.

"Ah!" Parker cried out, softly. "That's the problem. I can't interact with my past self. The consequences would be dire, but you can because my past self doesn't recognize you, which means we have a chance." He added, "You go on ahead. Speak with my past self. I'll meet you at the other end of town. Now, go on." He shooed the hobbit away, smirking.

Frodo looked up, watching Parker leave in due haste. So far, the older red dragonoid wasn't seen or caught by his younger self, a good sign that they hadn't screwed up yet. Frodo looked over at Parker's younger self. His younger version didn't look like a killer, but that didn't explain the whip lashes on the dragonoid's red scaly skin.

"Okay, I can do this," Frodo said, standing up and approaching the table where Elizabeth, Parker, and Amanda sat. He spoke to them, cheekily, "Anyone want to order a drink?" That left a stinging silence between the group, one that gave mixed emotions from everyone. Frodo sat down next to Elizabeth, staring at Amanda and Parker's younger self who sat right across from them. "I didn't think so."

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked, curious.

"Heh!" Amanda chuckled, taking a swig of her drink. "He's probably some local hobbit who got lost on his way to the pub."

"We're in a pub, Amanda!" Parker's younger self said, confused.

"My point exactly," Amanda said, smacking her lips.

"Yeah, Amanda's right. Who are you?" Parker's younger self asked the hobbit, suspicious.

"Isn't it obvious?" Frodo smirked, taking on the challenge. "I'm here to order a few drinks, ask about some rings. You know, that sort of business."

"You didn't tell them?" Amanda whispered to Parker's younger self.

"Tell us what?" Elizabeth asked, stunned.

"It's nothing! Just old family trinkets that got lost. The last time anyone's seen those birthstone rings is in Oz. My former family told me about them. Then one day, the rings went missing. No one's seen those rings in over fifty years." Parker's younger self said, shaking his head. "Not that I would tell anyone else of this affair, would I?"

"Is that all you know?" Frodo asked, curious.

"That's all I've got." Parker's younger self looked up, astonished. "Even I don't know where they are! Why are you asking me these questions? I'm not going to tell you anything else!"

"But you know more information about them, don't you Parker?" Frodo asked, slyly.

"You are this close to getting kicked out of this establishment, mate," Parker's younger self threatened. "Unless there's anything else you have to offer us, I suggest you leave."

"Oh Parker, couldn't he stay? He's a cute little hobbit," Amanda said, patting Frodo's arm.

"Why thank you," Frodo smirked, delighted that Amanda approved of him. She didn't look like she was out to get anyone either, but even he knew that appearances deceived anyone.

"Fine. He can stay!" Parker's younger self said, irritated. "But if he goes hoarding into my room, I'm going to think twice about bringing him here." He stood up, slamming his fist on the table. "Don't you be forgetting it, Frodo Baggins! I know what you're up to!"

"You do?" Frodo asked, nervously. How did he find out?

"You don't think I don't know about my future self? There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Parker's younger self glared at him. For a moment, Frodo noticed Parker's younger self's eyes glowed red. He was already turning into Maranguan.

"I have to leave, but I'll be back," Frodo said, making a beeline for the front door.

"Don't be long! This isn't the Land of Dragons! You can't make an excuse for everything, Frodo Baggins!" Parker's younger self yelled, just as Frodo slammed into the front door and opened it, finding his way down the stairs, meeting up with Parker's older version.

"What happened?" Parker asked Frodo, alarmed. "I thought you were going to get him to worm out the truth."

"I'm sorry. He knows we're here," Frodo said, panting.

"Who does?" Parker asked, concerned.

"Your younger self. He's smarter than he looks." Frodo said.

"Then we'd better go in," Parker said, heading up the stairs.

"I thought you said it was dangerous! Parker, wait!" Frodo cried, following the dragon inside and stopping mid-step upon seeing both Parker's younger self facing his older self.

"Hello Parker," Parker's younger self said, keenly. "We have a lot to talk about."


	7. 6: Aslan's Confession

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

"What is the holdup?!" Hondo complained, resting his hands on the pavilion's table.

Anakin sighed. The last he wanted was to put the hobbit through this task, but he knew it had to be done. The Force was guiding the Jedi Knight to this place. It must be so! Otherwise, why would Hondo and he be here, at Dragon's Hallow, for this reason?

"We knew this was coming," Anakin concluded, getting the space pirate's attention. "The Force led us here and here is where we will stay."

"Well, you can stay all you wish! I'm going home!" Hondo looked around in suspicion and confusion.

"Lost something?" Anakin asked, grinning.

"Ha ha! Very funny," Hondo said, sarcastically. He faced the Jedi Knight with a sour expression. "Just because you have the Force and I have my wits doesn't mean you can prattle on about the Force this or the Force that! I am a busy man with an enterprise!"

"Which is?" The Jedi asked, encouraging the space pirate.

"I don't need to listen to you anymore! You go off and do what you wish. I, on the other hand, am getting off this rock!" He walked out of the pavilion, determined to find another ship.

Anakin shook his head. "How… typical!" He hoped he was in the right spot. Otherwise, how else would he trust the Force to guide him on this path?

.

"Hello? I am looking for a ship!" Hondo called out, desperate for anyone to wake up and take him home. So far, there weren't any takers. He was stranded! But he wouldn't give up! No! He'd find a way off this backwater planet, even if it killed him!

On second thought, maybe it was better that he stayed alive.

.

Anakin stared at the center of the table. With one flick of the switch, he turned on the holoprojector. There was the universe with all its galaxies, each one aligned to a specific time and place. With a wave of his hand he found his galaxy. A Galaxy Far, Far Away, as it was called. He smirked, finding it hard to believe his galaxy was called this instead of an actual name.

And yet, he knew what he saw in the vision. Frodo and Parker aligned as well as family. Who could have known? He had an inkling through the Force. That was it. What if Aslan already knew about this? What would he tell him?

"Staying up late, too, huh?" Aslan asked, right on cue. Anakin faced the Lion with a solemn expression. The Lion approached the table, saying, "I know it too. I know the feeling of being alone in a larger world."

"I don't understand," Anakin said, confused. "Hondo and I were pulled through that portal for a reason. Whatever that reason is, you can tell me. You must know."

"I do." Aslan said, looking at the holoprojector. "You miss home. You miss your wife. The Jedi Council doesn't know you two are married. But I do."

"How?" Anakin asked, confused. "Unless you're tied to the Force, there's no way that could make sense."

"This galaxy wasn't started for one purpose alone, nor is any other galaxy." Aslan said, calmly. "The universe began with one tiny world, known as the First World. It was destroyed, thanks to a pointy-eared dog who wanted nothing better than to take a rose. It was Hades' doing that led that dog to become Cerberus. This tale has been spun more times than we can count. It's imprinted on all our lives."

"I felt it through the Force. A missing planet gone. Nothing but empty space," Anakin said, confused. "What doesn't make sense is why me and Hondo are trapped here. Who sent us? What pulled us through that portal?"

"I did." Aslan confessed. "I sent you through that portal because this galaxy is in danger, threatened by a force unseen who wants to rip heroes and villains. Hondo will go back to your Galaxy, but you must stay put and help us. It is your destiny."

"How could you know that? I didn't sense you through the Force until you reached out to me," Anakin said in frustration. He hardly showed that frustration to the Lion, only confusion and misunderstanding.

"Frodo's bloodline began in peace. It wasn't until the second generation came that the peace was tainted. Both families did murder, and so tainted their bloodlines," Aslan said, concerned. "The daughter's side fought with honor, but still attacked first. The son's side and fought with honor, but lost to murder, and then came back with honor. Both sides wanted to free themselves of their losses and strove to be better than they are. Frodo's gained some of that self-doubt and self-confidence, giving him encouragement to go through the day untouched. He will find out soon what strength both families gave to him. When that day comes, he will be ready to help defeat the darkness coming to all our lives."

"That is the task I am giving you. To protect the hobbit, you must first find a way to restore the balance within yourself. Be better than who you are. One day, you will need each other." Aslan said, looking at the holograms that moved across the galaxy.


	8. 7: Frodo's Flight

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) Here is the rewritten version of Chapter 7.

*.*.*

Parker moved his scaly red arm in front of Frodo, defending the hobbit, in case his younger self decided to attack him. Parker didn't care! He wasn't about to let his younger self take advantage of them. Even if his younger self wasn't evil right now, Parker could sense a growing dread in his heart, a dread he once knew centuries ago, when the worlds were still new.

Well, Parker wouldn't have it! He wouldn't let his younger self overpower him, nor attempt to kill this hobbit. There was too much at stake and the timelines were shattered, thanks to Allanon… wait. No! Not just Allanon. Something told him it didn't matter what the timelines thought. Did they already collide with the original events, since the First World? The world that had been destroyed and started all of this?

Yes, it was possible. Oh, how was he to explain his theory? Would the hobbit understand?

His younger self sighed, shaking his head. "Look, I'm not going to hurt Frodo, if that makes you happy! He was just asking too many suspicious questions." He added, admitting truthfully, "Look, if you must know, I only know what I can tell you about those rings."

"See? I knew there was more to the story," Frodo pointed out, serious.

Parker took one look at the hobbit, knowing this was right, but also it was dangerous. If his younger self was lying, then he and Frodo would be led on a wild goose chase. If his younger self was accurate, then who knew what happened next. There was only one way to find out and that was to trust his younger self. Parker sighed in agony, returning his gaze to his younger self, hoping the truth would come out eventually.

"Come on, Parker," his younger self smirked. "I thought you knew that any information I give is accurate?" Parker closed his eyes, trying to drown out the other voice playing in his mind. Was it Melkor? Was it his younger self? Or was it Maranguan, haunting his thoughts again?

 _Do it, Parker! You know you want to be bad again_ , Maranguan's voice smirked wickedly in Parker's mind.

"No! I won't go back!" Parker screamed out in pain, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Won't go back where?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"He didn't tell you?" Parker's younger self asked, coyly. "It seems he's got something wicked inside himself. Not that I do. I'm just an innocent dragonoid whose been beaten by a whip a few times. That didn't stop me from being truthful, now did it?"

"He already told me that he was evil! Or used to be," Frodo cried out in annoyance. He glared at Parker, hardly believing what he was seeing. "That doesn't stop him from trying to be good!"

"You're defending me?" Parker asked Frodo, staring at him in joy.

"Don't push it," Frodo said, serious.

"Still," Parker's younger self got his older self's attention, "even you won't escape the darkness for long. It's coming, unless you find those rings. Right?"

"What do you want?" Parker asked his younger self, softly.

"I just want to be left alone. I'll give you the information you need, but that's all," his younger self said, calmly. "I'll tell you what you need to know!"

"Where are the rings now?" Parker asked him.

"They're heading for Ilum with Hondo Ohnaka," his younger self admitted, curiously. "You'd better hurry. If those rings get in the wrong hands, you'll be in for some real mischief."

Parker nodded. "Thanks for understanding, my friend."

"Anytime. Look me up when you need me again!" His younger self said, curtly. "I may not be in the same place but catch me before I turn bad. Do you understand?"

"We hear you. Thank you!" Frodo said, leaving the tavern.

"Thank you! Frodo, wait!" Parker cried, following the hobbit out the door.

.

Frodo stopped at the bottom step, just as Parker joined him. Night was growing old. The gentle-hobbit really needed to sleep. He needed a bed, shelter to ease his tired mind. Any such accommodation would be nice.

"Frodo," Parker got his attention, "we have to go back to Dragon's Hallow. It's the only way we'll catch Hondo before he heads to Ilum."

"Huh?" Frodo asked, yawning. "I'm fine. Really."

"We'll be home soon," the red dragonoid said, calmly.

"No! I'd rather be back in Bag End!" Frodo cried, curtly. He walked away before Parker could catch up to him. "You've been nothing but trouble, ever since we met!"

"Frodo, wait!" Parker called out, but it was too late! Frodo vanished, hardly knowing where he was going.

Soon, Frodo entered an empty alleyway. He didn't if Parker was following him. He hoped the dragonoid wouldn't catch him. Surely, there was a portal out of here, somewhere to take him back home to Bag End. Anywhere but here. Anywhere to get away from that red dragonoid!

Wait. What was that? A cloth covered his mouth and nose, making it hard for him to breathe. Frodo wanted to breathe, just not that strange sweet herbal scent that was lathered on the cloth. His vision faded, making it hard for him to see. His eyes closed and his mind drifted elsewhere.

He remembered nothing afterwards.


	9. 8: Frodo's Dark Half

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) Here is where the video game series "Kingdom Hearts" enters this series. :)

*.*.*

Frodo opened his eyes. He could barely breathe underneath this cloth. He couldn't see. Where was he and why did this place seem so familiar? He jerked his head when the sackcloth came off his head. The light was so bright. He squinted, hardly knowing what was going on. At last, the light moved, revealing a man hidden in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, cautious. He tried to move, only to discover his arms and legs were tied to a chair. The man smirked, revealing himself out of the shadows. He wore dark robes but looked just liked him. Frodo stared, shocked at what he saw. "You… you're me."

The man nodded, laughing maniacally.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked, hoping to get out of here.

The man pulled out a keyblade with a grey blade. "You won't remember a thing!" In one instance, he jabbed the keyblade's tip into Frodo's chest, right at his heart.

Frodo didn't know what was happening. He glanced once at an open doorway. There was Parker, the red dragonoid coming to his rescue. It was too late. Frodo knew it. He could feel his body glowing; there was a peacefulness in the air. He was drowning in the darkness. Nothing else mattered. Just… the darkness….

.…he was gone an instant later.

.

"No. Wait!" Parker reached for Frodo, hoping to catch him. But it was too late. He was too late to prevent this. Frodo vanished in a golden light. Parker was alone with the dark half of Frodo Baggins. He didn't need to know his purpose. Just that something else was at work. "Where is he? Where did he go?!" Parker jerked Frodo's dark half around, hoping for answers.

Frodo's dark half pulled back, defenseless. "All things disappear in time! Such is the nature of this world and others like it. You will find that the world where Kingdom Hearts is, that universe, and your own are connected, like so many universes and dimensions are connected." He smirked. "Did you really think your world is the only one in existence? Please. You know nothing."

"Where did he go?" Parker asked, desperate.

"Find him," Frodo's dark half said. "I'm sure he'll find you in another form." He disappeared into the shadows, not coming out again. Almost as if he never was there, to begin with.

Parker huffed. How was he to leave Paravane Trepess without Frodo? Did he really forget all the good deeds the red dragonoid had done? He wasn't the same dragonoid! He needed to prove that to the lad, prove that he and Anakin Skywalker were now good. If only he could find him.

"Well," Parker left the building door open, "Frodo if you're out there, find me." He walked away, unaware that a shadow was following him.

.

The Shadow moved in a creepy way. Its two long, twisted antennae perked up at the sound of the dragonoid's voice. It moved as best it could in its dark humanoid form to keep up with the dragonoid, remembering that it was him he needed to see. He was forgetting things, forgetting what it was like to be a hobbit.

He needed that dragonoid to help him remember. He needed to recall what it was he was forgetting. He had to follow him! It was the only way he was going to get out of here. To leave Paravane Trepess and face his dark half, before it was too late!

.

Parker looked down at his feet. He stopped running, noticing the glowing eyes and the shadow drawing closer. No. It couldn't be!

"Frodo, is that you?" Parker asked, realizing the shadow was nodding. "It is you! What happened?" He understood. "Your dark half said the universes and dimensions are connected. How come I didn't see this?" He looked around, stunned to see so many shadow creatures advance towards them. Frodo's Shadow cowered behind Parker, afraid of what those shadow monsters might do. Parker couldn't take this. "Frodo!" He hugged him, shocked that a bright light appeared and vanished.

Frodo was back.

.

"Thank you, Parker," Frodo said, understanding filling his entire being. He watched the red dragonoid release him, grateful for the assistance. "I suppose I owe you an apology. You are trying to save people. I didn't understand until tonight."

"I told you. I'm not the same dragonoid." The red dragonoid smirked. "I learned that from Eliza Bowler, my wife."

"You loved her, didn't you?" Frodo asked, curious.

Parker nodded. "With all my heart." He grinned. "I will protect you. I promise you. But first, we need to get going, to find Hondo, and then figure out a way to make you whole again."

"What did I become?" Frodo asked, cautious.

"We'll find out. Don't worry. We won't lose you again," Parker said, calmly.

"We?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Yes! You and me, and anyone else willing to help us," Parker said, realizing the shadow creatures weren't going to hurt them. "Let's get out of here." He waved his hand, opening a portal back to the Land of Dragons. He looked at Frodo, asking, "Are you ready?" Frodo nodded. Parker nodded, too. "Right. Let's go!" He dived through the portal, surprised to see Frodo follow behind him. Parker sighed in relief, glad to see his house was intact.

They were at the dragonoid's home again. This time, Frodo wanted to stay.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Information on the Shadow Heartless can be found on the Kingdom Hearts wiki.


	10. 9: Stopping Hondo

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) Inspiration for the spaceport comes from the MMO game "Star Wars: The Old Republic".

*.*.*

Frodo looked up at the sky. It was almost dawn. The purplish hue stretched across the sky, letting him know that morning had come. He turned to Parker. Surely, the red dragonoid knew where Hondo ran off to. By the look on his face, Parker was already formulating a plan.

"We need to find Hondo. I think I know where he is. Come on!" Parker said, dragging Frodo away from the thatched house.

For a moment, Frodo wondered when Parker would let him go. His wrist throbbed. He winced in pain, doing his best to keep up with the red dragonoid. They eventually stopped in front of a large building, complete with a metal ramp. Frodo looked at the building in wonder. Why would Parker take him here?

The building was filled with people and creatures.

How were they going to find Hondo Ohnaka in this place? Could he be hiding somewhere? Either way, finding Hondo would be difficult. Frodo hoped he and his dragonoid ancestor wouldn't run into any gangs.

"Come on!" Parker said, charging through the crowd.

"Parker, wait!" Frodo ran after him, determined to keep up with him.

.

Anakin observed the holograms again. He tapped his index finger against his forehead, yawning from staying up late. He felt sure that Parker would find Hondo, but the odds of that space pirate escaping was very possible.

He sighed, realizing he would have to catch Hondo in the act. He turned towards the pavilion doors, just as Aslan stopped him once more.

"Wait," Aslan said, worried. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Get out of the way," Anakin said, intensely.

"You and Parker share a common thread, just as Mordru and Loki. Mordru will cause trouble. I've already seen him do it once," Aslan said.

"I don't need your help," Anakin said, sternly.

"But you do need me if we are to stop Mordru together. Don't underestimate him or Hondo. Parker will find him and he will put a stop to it," Aslan said, unnerved.

"Then I'll find them and get this over with," Anakin said, heading towards a speeder. He clicked the buttons and turned on the engine. The speeder roared to life. He held onto the handlebars and sped off through the town, in hopes of finding Hondo before Parker did.

Whatever that space pirate was up to, he wouldn't get away with it. Not for a second.

.

Frodo hid behind a pile of crates. He observed Parker stopping a trooper, speaking to him in an aggravated way. The red dragonoid grabbed the trooper by his jacket, forcing him to hand a card over. The second the transaction was complete, Parker shoved the trooper back and dodged his way into the building, disappearing on sight.

The gentle-hobbit shook his head. Parker managed to get into the building! What was he supposed to do? Frodo sighed, coming to the conclusion that he needed to be brave and face this issue head on. At last, he charged towards the building, climbing up the ramp, when he was grabbed by another trooper, wearing a strange white helmet and donned in white armor.

This wasn't good!

"State your business!" The trooper said, serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Frodo cried, softly. He jumped when the trooper jerked him back against the wall.

"Don't toy with me, rebel! Now state your business!" The trooper exclaimed, warning him.

"Rebel?" Frodo asked, never expected to be called that before. "What are you—"

"That is enough," Anakin intervened, staring at the trooper.

"Sorry, Lord Vader. This traitor belongs to you?" The trooper asked, curious.

"Yes. He is a good friend. Now, I appreciate it if you would leave," Anakin warned the trooper, serious.

"Yes, Lord Vader. At once!" The trooper walked away, scared out of his wits.

Frodo was shocked. "Lord Vader? You're a villain?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I saved your life," Anakin said, leading the hobbit inside.

"Yes, you did. Thank you," Frodo said, stunned by what he saw. Two lives saved his. Maybe there was some good in the world. Maybe people and creatures could be redeemed.

"Don't mention it," Anakin said, walking ahead.

Frodo stopped and looked. There was a metal balcony overlooking a larger room. Pipes hung from the ceiling, as well as brown metal posts forming an arch. He moved down the steps, entranced by the vases with their green-leafed plants, as well as the strange people and creatures walking around the room.

All around, he could hear hums taking off into the sky. Where was Hondo? Where was Parker? Would he find them yet? Or would they find him?

"Frodo, come on!" Anakin shouted, getting the hobbit's attention.

Frodo followed the Jedi's voice, finding him inside a small room with a blue button that had two arrows on top. As Anakin pressed the button, Frodo jumped when the room descended towards the lower level. By the time it stopped, Frodo shivered from excitement. He hadn't expected to be that enthralled before.

"What was that?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"An elevator," Anakin said, leading the way out of the small room and into a larger, greyish room with a high ceiling. Frodo followed him, determined to stick by this Jedi or end up lost. The moment they stopped, they found Parker speaking with Hondo. Parker's sword flourished in anger. He looked like he was about to attack.

Frodo gasped. He had to help him! Stop him before Parker did something!

*.*.*

 **References:**

The trooper was a Stormtrooper from the "Star Wars" galaxy. The speeder bike also comes from the "Star Wars" galaxy.


	11. 10: Arrested

"Wait! This is not how it looks!" Hondo cowered before Parker, raising his hands in alarm. "I don't want to do this…" he pulled out his blaster, laughing in confidence, "…but you leave me with no choice! The kyber crystals are mine!"

"Hondo!" Anakin approached, brandishing his blue-beamed lightsaber.

Frodo stared at Hondo and Parker. He couldn't believe this! Hondo was willing to defend himself, in light of what Parker was trying to achieve!

It all led down to whether Parker was really willing to become a villain again. Frodo couldn't stand the sight of this display. Was his ancestor risking his neck to become a villain for the sake of defeating Hondo? What if Hondo was needed elsewhere? Would that matter ten years? Fifty years?

Frodo shook his head, no longer taking the sight of these three villains-turned-heroes-turned-into-scoundrels about to take each other out. "NO!" He cried, standing in-between them. "I won't let you face each other in combat! You're better than this."

"Frodo, what are you doing? Stand down!" Anakin hissed, cautious.

"No!" Frodo cried again, deciding to take matters into his own hands. "If this is about gold, jewels, silver, rings, then, by all means, let's negotiate! But don't try to kill each other for the sake of an addiction! I may not know what it's like to carry around magic rings or defeat monsters, but I'm not going to stand by and watch you three become greedy! We're better than this!"

"Are you finished?" Hondo asked, impatient. He shook his head, sheathing his blaster. "You leave me no choice but to surrender." He held his hands up in the air. "I will accept defeat, but I will have my share of the treasure!" He approached the crates, tapping them with his hand. "These crates have Ilum kyber crystals. As for these rings that your friend Parker Dooley is after, they're also stowed away in these crates."

"I was going to sell them and make a profit, but your terms are reasonable." He said, feeling enlightened. He gestured to the hobbit man, telling him, "This hobbit here has courage, guts, to make us all united! I'd say he's a hero!"

Parker nodded to a soldier. "Take him away. We've got what we came for."

"Yes, sir! Come along you!" The brown dragonoid said, putting Hondo in handcuffs, before leading him over to a shuttle, where other prisoners stood.

"This isn't over! I will have justice yet!" Hondo added out of kindness, "And I would like a ship."

"Keep walking," the dragonoid soldier said, making their way onto the shuttle.

Parker shook his head, surprised at this new turn of events. He looked at Frodo with kindness. There was courage the gentle-hobbit held inside. It was this courage that he thought he'd never see from him. It reminded him of himself a long time ago, when things were much more peaceful. When he still had his wife.

Maybe, one day, he would be reunited with her.

"Let's go home," Parker said, sheathing his weapon.

Frodo laughed. It was good to have his dragonoid ancestor back.

"I couldn't agree more," Anakin said, shaking his head.

.

Frodo returned to Parker's house in good spirits. He sighed, watching Parker embrace Rose DeWitt Bukater, the curly, flaming red-haired lass with a fiery spirit and who came with him and Parker from the ship, the _Titanic_. As he watched them, he wondered why Parker was so invested in protecting Rose.

Was there something he missed? He waited until Parker regrouped with him, before asking, "Parker, why did you decide to court Rose? There must be a reason."

Parker shrugged.

"Tell me," Frodo said, softly. "I'll understand."

"Well, I guess I like courting women from the past." He raised his eyebrows, stunned at his own words. "Eliza was from the 1930s and 40s. I guess I like the early 1900s. It reminds me of her." He said, speaking out of remembrance, "She was beautiful. I haven't found a woman yet that compares to her. Rose, maybe, but I don't think it will last. Being as ancient as I am, I guess I'd rather be reunited with my wife. And if things don't work, Rose is yours."

"I don't feel right about separating you two," Frodo admitted.

"Why not?" Parker smirked. "Before, you were more interested in her. Jealous that I took her away from you."

"I wasn't jealous!" Frodo protested. He resolved, "Okay, maybe a little. But I still don't feel right about splitting you two up."

"Don't worry, Frodo. It's not over yet," Parker said, clasping his shoulder. "Hey. When things look their bleakest, just know that I'll protect you. You are my many times great-grandson. Why wouldn't I protect you?"

"Thanks," Frodo said, watching the red dragonoid walk away in good spirits. He sighed, realizing then that life was good.


	12. Epilogue: The Way to Freedom

This is the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

Hondo folded his arms. He did not like cages and this one cage was not as pleasant as some other cages where Ugnaughts were being kept, squealing to be released. He had to admit they had spunk. Someday, he would like to have a piggy humanoid bodyguard with him at all times! This much he hoped for.

He didn't expect a red dragonoid wearing black robes to enter his cage, taking a seat across from him. What was he doing here? He didn't look like Parker Dooley! In fact, he looked a lot meaner.

"What are you doing here?" Hondo asked the red dragonoid, cautious. "This is _my_ cage! Go find your own!"

"I'm here to barter with you, for your freedom," the red dragonoid showed his teeth. "Call me Mordru."

"Mordru, eh?" Hondo scoffed, not liking where this was going. "Look, I know you people. You'll swindle me in about a second."

"It's important that you hear me out. I have a mission for you if you're willing to accept." Mordru said, smiling.

"Yeah? What mission is that?" Hondo asked, curious. "Does it involve money? Because money is no object! I have work to do."

"Oh, but you'll love this offer. It's one of many. That is if you are interested," Mordru offered.

Hondo gave it some thought. This red dragonoid seemed friendly. He was willing to barter for his freedom. That made the space pirate happy! But was it worth it? He really wanted to get out of here and head back to his Weequay gang, but would they understand? Would they lock him up, too?

"What do I have to do?" Hondo said.

*.*.*

That's it for the fourth part of the first phase of my Epic Struggles series. :)

Thanks goes to the following people who favorited and followed this story: Gracie Miserables. Thanks everyone who took time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

The next story, before the heroes' team up fanfiction story, is going to focus on Eretria, from the _Shannara_ series, and Peter Pan. The title for that story is pending. The next fanfic is around the same timeline as this fanfic and my other fanfic, _The Heart of the Ocean_.

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
